Cassie "Clyde/Billy" L.
Notice: Despite this character basically being me, there are still some things that I don't posses in real life. Hopefully you can distinguish what my character can do from what I, myself, cannot. Cassie, or sometimes called Clyde or Billy, is a kind person with large knowledge on technology. They have proven theirself as a successful college to Aria Brink, and has helped in making her company very advanced in technology. Personality Cassie overall has a very kind and caring personality, but that can change very quickly. They can get pretty violent and are dangerously graphic if brought to the point of threatening someone. They also know how to fight and consider themself good at it. Despite having a very weird personality, as in rubbing off on people as cocky and almost sick in a bad way, tehy still genuinely care about everyone's well being. They're also one of those people who you aren't really considered lucky if you're their friend, but one little thing can set them off. Weapons * 'Telekinesis-' Cassie does show to possess some form of telekinesis. However, it is only with certain objects. As of now, they are known to be able to move some stars at night with their mind, and they have started with moving small closer in-view objects. * 'Hydrokinesis-' As well as the stars, they have been shown to be able to have small control over moving water. * 'Flight-' Though they don't have visible wings, they can still float and soar around in the sky. * 'Bow and Arrow-' They have one, but don't consider themself good with it. Skills * 'Sword Fighting-' Though this is a skill they possess, they haven't practiced in awhile. * 'Gun Shooting-' They are surprisingly pretty good at this, which of course scares their parents. * 'Ice-skating-' This is a skill they've had for seven years and counting, there's no more to explain. Friends Cassie considers their friend, and doesn't like if they have to point anyone out as special. The only one they are happy to say more of is Ayano, since Ayano is their significant other and is more than happy to be with them. Trivia * Cassie's parents actually took them to a doctor due to their high level of engaging in violence and occasionally starting it. It was later revealed that they actually have the testosterone of a sixteen year-old male. ** This also semi-contributes to part of the reason they are growing to "he/him" pronouns. * Cassie actually has a huge fear of loosing their friends. * Cassie also has a strange "ability" they consider unique. This ability of theirs is that they seem to be able to bend how they act. So they can be completely mature and serious around one person and be a troll to someone else. * Cassie's nicknames, Clyde and Billy, both have unique backstories as of how they grew onto them. ** "Billy" became one of their nicknames due to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. ** The nickname "Clyde" came from a nickname given to them by a friend. * Cassie's a pretty huge Disney fan, their favorite characters seem to be alot of the villains. ** This mainly includes Captain Hook, King Candy, and Dr. Facilier. * They're also big on gaming too, especially horror and first-person shooters. Category:Original Character Category:Persona